christmas in the mountain
by deaconlost
Summary: CG and AS throw together by fate and weather car crash on a lonely mountain road. Taken to a village to recover over Christmas. missing memories of their lifes. they start from scratch and natural attraction lead them to HEA. this is a one shot: single chp: unrelated to any of my previous stories. just sat and wrote it today Christmas Eve. hope you enjoy it.


Dec/23 cascade mountain's

I'm pissed, really pissed. At the idiot in the passage seat. She had to rear end me at the chain zone. Her frigging ancient death trap just slide right into me. The whole back or the car is f%$##k. She is the most detestable and stubborn woman. I don't care her car was rear end and we had a chain reaction accident of six cars. I don't care she needs to get to Seattle. I wish the cop had not ordered me to take the witch.

So, where sliding, swerving down a snow and ice detour. Some secondary, back road around another accident. She pouts worse than Mia. I fume at her. All of this would have been avoided if Grace had let me ship the Christmas present to the Grands at the ski resort, NO! she demand I personal deliver them.

The Grands travel club book the Christmas week for their annual ski trip. Seem a lot are single or don't like their relatives and kids. Can say I blame them

Shit, the snow is falling hard, I lose track of the vehicle in front. It doesn't Improve my mood that were the last car. I stress, this is miserable. Just frigging miserable. A fork in the road, shit tire tracks down both. The cars GPS is out from the crash, and my phone died that old lady at the resort grab and pinch my ass. Causing me to toss the phone into the hot-tub part of the pool. Grandma T just had to introduce me to some friends' niece or something or other.

I'm Damm sure not asking coed nerd in the passenger seat. We should be headed back to the main road, we should head right. I turn right. "AH? Our y_?" she asks all timid and meek. "GRWWL" that shuts her mouth. We weave down the road, snow falling heavier and heavier. I speed up hoping to catch up to the convoy.

I grip the wheel as the Semi side swipe us into a tree. He just frigging drives away. The airbags when off, Coed in unconscious. Great! just frigging great! My head hurts. My back hurts. No phone, no traffic to speak of. I should walk for help. I step out of the car. I see the snow flakes falling at me. black replaces white.

Xxxxxx

The nurse at the small dr. office checks on the couple, Hank dragged in last night. It's Christmas eve an I didn't plan on guest. Worse a small avalanche has block the main road west. I can't in good conscious put them in a car for a six-hour trip to hospital east of here.

Besides Rachel, could use the business at her B&B. I walk in turning up the lights slowly. "ARGH" "ONH" "turn off the lights" I walk in. the two are in one bed. I had them in two but golden boy somehow got in bed with her. The Radio last night said the WHP was convoy car both direction on the old mountain highway.

They either got lost from a convoy or just tried to go alone. The paper map in the car clearly showed them heading for the ski resort up east of us. I bet a couple's winter holiday escape. They're a really cute couple. "Good Morning, I'm Nurse Betty. You're in Winterhollow in the Cascades. Do you know your names?"

The girls think hard, scrunching her brow. "Annie, Annie Steele" she seems perplexed.

The boy, well man, but anyone younger than me by twenty-years is a boy. "WELL?" he looks around, the grabs me with piercing grey eyes. If I was thirty years younger, but I'm not and they are a cute couple.

"Chris, Grey. Where are we?" the boy asks like he command the world. "Winterhollow in the backwoods of the mountain. Famous for our hot springs." They both look around them still cuddle up tight. "you two got lost from the main road last night. Ended up smashed into a tree. Hank doing his plowing found you two. In the snow cuddled up."

"Annie? Do you remember?" Chris asks. "no, I think something about a ski resort maybe?" Annie says

"Well your stuck here for a few days. The roads are closed. I arrange for you two at a B&B on the edge of town, it's nice, and your black Amex will surely cover it. Now, your clean dry clothes are there (pointing to the chair). Get dresses an I'll walk you over. I already had Hank recover your luggage, put it at Rachael's

The nurse walks out of the room. We stare at each other. The blue eyes haunt me. memories are distorted and warped. It should clear up in a day or two. I hope. I lean in a kiss her lips. Fire explodes in my mouth; pleasurable delights fill my sense. "AMMMMM" she moans. My cock is rock hard, trying to push between her thighs. Her hands stroking pulling my back. She leans down and kisses, sucking my neck. The overload of emotions and desire shake me to my core.

I roll on my back, lifting and dragging her on my body, sweet kisses on my chest. "WE should Argh babe, we should get to the hotel, before we go farther." Blue eyes rise to mine, "yes, lets. I can't wait to have you all alone, babe#" she smiles and giggles at me. We rise and strip the hospital gowns, dressing we admire each other hot body. she perfect! just perfect. I can't wait to sink my dick into her body. Get so deep we merge as one.

"Chris dress, think of something to deflate my toy. Till we get to the B&B" I look at her and think about a blonde beach boy in a thong bikini, yeap that did it. not sure who the guy was. Someone I know. I dress and we walk out into the office area, "AH restroom?" I ask. She points to a door next to me, duh. "Ladies first." I sweep a bow, whoa not doing that for a while. Annie steads me. "Gallant sir, thank you, don't do that again. I want, you healthy for tonight." She heads into the restroom. I start signing and getting lectured on what to do and not to do. I make sure both bills go on my black Amex card, from my wallet I'm a rich guy. Christian Grey. who are you? a why do I feel more normal as Chris. Good Annie out of the restroom, I go in.

I chat with the nurse, find out there a sing along and midnight mass tonight. devilish she mentions that behind the B&B is a private secluded hot spring, just perfect for amour. I blush. But have weird smirk on my face, I see in the mirror behind her. Chris comes out, we coat and scarf up and walk out into a perfect sunny Christmas eve day.

The B&B is or was a motel at one time. Now it's a three suite B&B. We check in official, I'm nervous for some reason. "Annie? Hungry for food?" I nod. Racheal mentions the dinner across the square is serving breakfast. We head over, arm in arm. I cuddle into his shoulder. My foggy breath mingles with his. His scent is intoxicating.

Over Breakfast we try to fill in the blank, but its hard. Everything before the accident is haze, unfulfilled. Like we are simple lost here in the snow bound mountain town. Just Chris and Annie. I rise, leaning over the table. Kissing him deep and filling. More than the food. "It'll come back, right now. We're here, its Christmas. We're young and in love" he cups my face "yea, Annie. Tomorrow 's tomorrow. Today its us. Let's explore a little and then head to that warm soft bed."

We wander the little town; the church is Victorian and quaint. The whole town is Victorian and quaint, even are pseudo motel. We didn't see any gifts in the pile of luggage, so we find little things in the general store and a couple of the gallery shops, the owners open just for us. We're the only strangers in town.

Betty told us the summer is the peak season with hikes and couple escaping here for romantic weekend. After the thanksgiving almost nobody shows up, except for the occasion lost traveler. That the road won't be open till the day after Christmas. So, relax enjoy, the weather forecast is for light snow tomorrow morning and sunny the rest of the week.

Wandering down to the hot springs where a few couple and kids are playing. I wonder if I have a suit. From Rachael's innuendoes the private hot spring behind the motel has a gate, and privacy. All we have to remember is to flip the sign to "in use". I blush at the sinful thoughts.

We put away our clothes. Chris get all worried, hide in the bath room for a good twenty minutes. I'm not sure what's going on. We both have suits and near the public spring are booth to change. I start to worry he's found something, remember something. I sit on the bed in one of his dress shirts and panties all Shaina Twain.

He exits the bathroom, strips naked, God his he endowed and hard for me. little old me. I wet in all the right places. He kneels and kiss me. deep and meaningful. Time freezes as we are locked in pure bliss. He's unbutton the shirt; how did he do that? there were only a couple of buttons anyway. Slowly working my breast in his mouth, I shake and the pleasure builds and builds. Fisting his hair, making him suck harder, more, more! Damm it "MORE! MORE!" I scream as the wave over takes me. laying back he smirks over me, licking and kissing my lips and ears, neck.

"Now let see how you taste!" what the hell does that mean? OHH! GOD, he's pulled my panties off and suck and lick my pussy. I arch is feeling so intense wave after wave. Till I'm Jell-O in bed. He cuddles to me. "Good babe" with a dervish smirk.

"very good Mr. Grey. I can't see it getting better!" I huskily purr.

"Oh, babe its going to get better when I'm buried in you. we are one." He slinky back down licks me to a fever pitch than slides into me. OUCH! Is it supposed to hurt? He's frozen. I can't seem to understand what is happening?

"Anna, you're a virgin. I'm sorry. I didn't know? Do you what me to stop?" he pleas, I 'm a virgin running off to mountain resort with this Adonis for a romantic weekend. This is meant to be. It feels right, perfect. "please more. More." I beg.

He starts a slow steady motion soon I'm riding the waves again. he rolls over on his back. I straddle him, setting my own pace. I rock and twist, squeeze and just take him all in. His sexy grey eyes never leave mine. I scream his name as we both explode and end up waking hours later cuddling under the blankets in our bed. We shower, hot shower sex, finally we arrive ravish for Christmas eve dinner at the dinner. Its pretty full. A lot of people in town for the mass tonight. We need to take some food back to the room for later. I'm positive we'll be working up an appetite. Sitting side by side with a young couple from town. He leans over and whisper's in my ear "I'm going to make this a Christmas you'll never want to leave me, ever. I want to see if fifteen is your max orgasm. I think I can best that record" I blush so hard, looking guilt at the other couple. They're lost in their bubble of bliss.

I sneak my hand on to her thigh, rubbing the material. She turns to me a kiss any doubts and fears I have away. It clear form the box in my luggage. This was meant to be. Her giving me her virginity, her love. I order some snacks for later; the room has a frig and microwave. I let her watch the singer under the town tree start their show. Walking back to the room. I stop and ask about the romantic's items listed the room brochure.

Some she has, some she doesn't. I get some wine, cheese, and crackers, chocolate and coca. I can't wait to give her the world. I walk back to the square a cuddle her in my arms, enjoying the show and the feelings of belonging. The perfect moment in my life. I sadly realize there's been so few. Anna turns into me, cupping my face, worry on her brow. "This is perfect, I think I've not had a lot of these." I near tears. Anna takes my lips and kiss away the doubt and pain.

After the chorus, which leads to the church, we sit in the crowded hall, watching first a naivety play, ala Cascade mountain 1890'S, by the children and adults. The play is simple and lushes. Funny and meaning full. After a rousing chorus of We three kings. Nurse Betty, who doubles as Mayor give a short speech and state of the town. She gives and good as she takes.

The Reverend steps up, the organ start Handel. The mass has begun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the mass we retire to the room. "Anna strip just put these on" handing her ski pant and my thermal shirt. I point at the lantern on the table and the four large plush towels in a woven bag.

"Want to heat up the hot springs do we?" she smirks rubbing her tits, grasping her thighs together. Swivel back and forth. Putting a single finger to her mouth, biting and sucking. if I did know she was just a virgin, I'd swear she fem-fatal, luring me to my death. "hurry up or we're not going." She smirks and dress quickly. Arm in arm we head to the spring behind the motel.

Lounging in the springs hot water, the thermometer says a balmy 101. She swims over to me, kissing a stroking me. with a devilish look, shy and wanton she just says. "My turn to Taste" I leverage myself on the edge out of the water. She looks deep into my eyes a blow my mind. Laying in the snow I'm melting with the overheat pleasures of Anna and her mouth.

I slide back into the water spent, she kisses me, I taste my self on her tongue. It hardens me. afterwards we rush back to the warmth of the room. A quick shower and the clock says 2am. We lay before the warm fire drinking wine and cheese. Talking about our future. I lean over and take her hand. "I found this in my luggage. This was always meant to be." Taking the box from under the blanket. Opening the lid. She gasps "yes I will" I take and slide the ring on her finger. She kisses me to sleep.

XXXXXX

Morning: Christmas Day:

Sunlight flows thru the window as a light dusting of snow twinkle to earth. We watch the beautiful world wake up and heralds a bright new day. We rise and shower, some really hot shower oral leaves us both spent and joyfully happy. we head to the office for the B&B breakfast.

After a full meal we head up the hill, Rachael loaned us a saucer sled. We spent the morning sledding and playing with the kids and other young adults. Lunch at the dinner. Afternoon at the public hot springs. Dinner at the dinner. We walk around the town admiring the lights. Returning to our room.

I take her hand and lead her to our bed. Make love to my fiancé, make love to my perfect woman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. office: nurse Betty

I stop by the office to get some cough syrup for the Addison baby. A little cold and teething is upset her first Christmas. She was so good and quiet in the manager. I turn a Notices the answer machine is on. Strange everyone knows to call me at home or have Lem the sheriff radios me. I push the play button.

"Hello, my name is Jason Taylor. I'm looking for a "Christian GREY" if you have any information call me or text me at this number ###-###-####. Thank you" I stare at the machine replay the message and jot down the number. I head home and stop off at my next-door neighbor, Lem the sheriff. We discuss the message.

Afterwards Lem calls the number. The phone is answered "Luke Sawyer, how may I help you?" different name. "We're told to contact a Jason Taylor, about Mr. Grey" a pause, a I swear I heard a sigh "I can take the information. Mr. Taylor is busy." We look at the phone. "We have you on speaker phone, Who and why are you looking for Mr. Grey?" We work for him and the Grey family. I have WHP Lieutenant Douglass here to verify" says a different voice, I guess Taylor isn't busy any more "I'm Nurse Betty Gump with sheriff Lem Howard." "Mike?"

"What you got Lem" Lem starts "Mr. Grey and his girlfriend were involved in a car accident, they are at the Flower Spring B&B in Winterhollow. They're both good, a little short-term memory loss but that normal with violent crash. That Audi lived up to its reputation."

"What girlfriend? He doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Well boyo, they were in the same car, with luggage and from the moment we got them into the clinic inseparable. I've never seen a more loving and committed couple" I practically yell challenging him.

"you said they both had short term memory loss?"

"Yes, I did. But you can't fake the love they have. The road opens about 9am. Can we expect you?"

"Yes, we will be there at the earliest, don't let them leave!" is barks at us. Boy your cruising for a bruising. "BOY, you're they're ride home. Any more lip or bad manners will be dealt with! Am I clear mister!" silent from the other end other line. My two tours as an Army nurse in Vietnam are paying off.

"Sorry Mam. I apologize its been a trying couple of days. His family is very worried. We will be there tomorrow morning." He sounds sincere, good boy. "We'll let them know in the morning. Goodnight, happy holidays" we hang up looking at each other, we wonder what Grey is about. The internet sucks here.

I head home, dial into my internet server: search Christian Grey. his picture pops up. Whoa nelly a self-made billionaire recluse, very private and never seen with a woman. That explains his staff no knowing about the girl. but they soon will be as the ring on her third finger tells all. I picture them last night in church. You can't fake that deep meaning full love. I stare at the picture of my late husband, just three-year ago dead in a logging accident. I know what soulmate feel and looks like. Any those two are soul mates. I head to bed. Tomorrow going be a hell of a show

Xxxxxxxxxx

The morning of truth:

I wake to a hand stroking my chest. A mop of brown hair envelopes me. the scent drives my man to full hardness. I start to move her hair for a wake-up sex. I freeze as everything comes back to me. I'm a Dom, what am I doing? She purrs into my neck wrapping me closer. All that Shit Elaina spout for years is bullshit. I'm sure Anna will love the kink. But everything else is gone. I could never cause her real pain, or even any of the discipline I used on the subs.

I cuddle deeper into her and our love. I realize that Eliana was never my friend, I was a victim of a pedophile. She gone and so is the BDSM. Isolated and afraid all these years. I can see clearly all the things she did to isolate and ruin my family and me. I worry how Anna will feel when she remembers?

"Chris, I remember. You don't have keep your_?" Anna says into my chest.

"Anna, stop. I remember too. An if you'll have me. I want to marry you."

"you do, we have a lot to talk about." We get up and cuddle before the fire. Talking and talking. About everything, no secrets or omissions'. Everything is laid out. we cry, and help each other to find a way home. Home into our love.

"BANG! BANG! Breakfast is ready and getting cold, shake a leg." Rachael bellows thru the door. We squeak and race about getting dressed.

Arriving at the office, Nurse Betty is there. A worried look on her face. "how are you two doing, memories still if'ff?"

"No, we regain full memories." Chris says

"why what going on?" I ask

"You know what you are, in Seattle?" she asks.

"Yes, Christian Grey CEO of GEH. Why the inquest?"

"your man Taylor is due around 10am this morning, about an hour" she says

"Good, Then Thomas doesn't have to takes us to the WHP station on the highway, and I bet my families with him." Chris says. I pale at the thought of meeting his parents like this, here. I shake.

"Anna babe! Their going to love you. remember you saved me from myself." He takes my hand an places it on his heart. I know what fears he had before. Now their gone, at least for me. Me to touch him, love him. I'm about to be a college graduate with GPA 4.0. a wife of Chris Grey. The CEO stuff and other bullshit I can learn to deal with. As long as I know he's mine forever. I stare out the window to the square, at the Christmas tree with it's shining star on top. "A Christmas miracle"

"Anna. You're my life. Never fear about this." He holds his hand over mine on his heart. I hear sniffles. Betty and Rachael are wiping tears. "so, you want to marry before they arrive or after graduation?"

Chris! I want my Dad to walk me down the aisle, my best friend to be my maid of honor. And above all else I want to marry you in ten minutes, a not waste another day in our past sad life. Betty can it be done?"

She looks stunned, "Well ten minutes no, can't be done. Twenty minutes a you'll be wed. Rachael fire up the phone lines. Chris come with me, it bad lucky to see the bride before her wedding"

"Remember Anna, we'll do up the big wedding later. I love you" as Betty drags him across the square

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1030am

Grace-pov

The drive has been exhausting, slow and dangerous. Several other town are isolated from the heavy snow fall and avalanches. We pull into the Victorian village of Winterhollow. We get out of the vehicle at the motel, a older lady point up a slope. "There sledding."

"They know we were coming?"

Yeap, great son you have and more beautiful couple I've never seen." She turns a goes inside.

We walk over to sledding hill, children and young adult are happily playing and enjoying the sunny day. I watch a couple come flying down the hill, side by side on the saucer. Her hand grabbing his coat, the come close and roll out of the sled skidding to halt. I stare stunned, speechless, Cary holds me up for I will surely faint if he lets go.

They lay in the snow, her hands on his chest. They look young and happy, so happy.

"Hey Bro! get up and introduce the lady" Elliot yells. Holding Mia from charging to her brother.  
Christian rise, pulling a petite brown hair beauty to us. I don't see a lick of make-up or fake anything. Just a bright young woman.

"Mom, Dad. Elliot and Mia." Christian takes a deep breath, she kisses him, rubbing his face and chest. I hear the whisper "You can do this"

"This is My wife Anastasia Grey, we married about thirty minute ago, don't' worry we'll have a bigger wedding with family after Anna graduates this Summer"

"Christian your memories?" I ask scared this will fall apart. "We recovered them this morning, talked everything out. she knows everything Jason, and I mean everything. We have some serious stuff to go over later, today it's are honeymoon." He walks over and hugs me, really hugs me. "What to ride a sled with me mom?

I stare at him, her, Cary and just hand my purse to Jason. "put that in the car, please. Cary come on lets sled. I bet we can still beat them to the bottom." I yell happy and free for the first time in my life since I saw the Christian in the ER clutching a patch of blue blanket. He takes me and Mia arm and we head up the hill, Cary is escorting Anna. Elliot is already racing up the hill. If only he could find a woman to settle down with.

"Anna College Roommate sound perfect for lliot" Christian says to me reading my mind. We cuddle down into the saucer sled as Anna and Cary push us on our way. I hold tight to my son. my healed son. his tale will surely make a good Christmas miracle movie.

I watch from the motel window, sipping coffee with Rachael. Marveling at how just minutes before a family was stressed to the breaking point. Now a happy family. I see Anna sledding with her father-in-law. They have accepted her. "Our work is done, how's about we start on the Wilson and Gwen" I ask

"maybe quit while were ahead, I think Douglass over at the Dinner is sparking you, put a ring on, stop putting the poor man sneaking in the cold to your door." Rachael smirks'

"your right, I'll get Douglass. You go get Thomas. I think an impromptu dance in the library multi room is in order today.

The end


End file.
